Rabid Robin
by Defective Cat57
Summary: Title suggestions are nice. Rated for later. Robin gains a new edge on witch hunting. Can she handle the new even more primal instincts she has for hunting witches and the taste for their blood? READ IT PEOPLE!


The setting is before all "Hunting Robin for being a witch" crap happened at the STN-J. Just when they were back hunting all together. Robin and Doujima still work at Harry's also just to keep the STN's ears open to new witches possibly.  
  
Remember, this is a fanfiction and a work of my caffiene fed mind. Don't yell at me for stuff that didn't happen during the series. I've watched it so there. ALSO! I don't own anything except possibly the plot of this fic. Have a nice day. I apologize for the crappy format of this. I'm copying it straight from my message boards where it was orginally posted.

#DC57#  
  
"Robin, you go with Karasuma. Sakaki and I will try to chase him back your way." Amon said.  
  
They had all met outside a section of the Walled City. A dangerous witch with unknown powers had been doing some damage inside the City. The police had bee notified first but handed the case over to the STN.  
  
Robin was willing to hunt again. Her powers had again improved. Rumor had it that it was possible of promoting Robin to S-Class hunter. At least that's what Michael had said after some thorough searching.  
  
"Robin! He just went to the right of you!" Michael said into the earpiece.  
  
Robin began her chase. Her dress and jacket trailed after her. She had just rounded a corner and saw the witch turn another. Robin began to tail him.  
  
A silenced shot. Something jarred Robin in the shoulder knocking her back into a wall. She watched the witch run away helplessly. She couldn't focus her craft.  
  
"Robin! What happened!" Karasuma asked running up behind her.  
  
"Something hit me. In my shoulder when I caught up to him." She moved her gloved hand. The red blood stained the glove and was seeping into her red trenchcoat.  
  
"Oh my..." Karasuma said. She looked around for the culprit. She saw something and went to pick it up. A single shell casing was on the ground a few feet away.  
  
"The only way was for someone..." Karasuma looked up into the rows of balconies. No one.  
  
"C'mon...Let's get you back to HQ." She helped Robin up and served as a crutch walking back to the parked car. "I didn't hear anything." Amon said.  
  
The small group had met back at the STN offices to write their report.  
  
"Neither did I but something hit me." Robin argued. She still held her shoulder. Robin was bandaged and her arm was in a sling. She also was advised against hunting.  
  
"Well apparently something did hit you. Karasuma do you still have the casing?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yes." She pulled the baggie it was kept in out of an inside pocket.  
  
"Let me analyze it. It was the Walled City that we were hunting in. Our presence in there is quite unappealing to the residents. It could have been another witch." He explained. "Until then, Robin, it looks like you're going to out of commission for a little while."  
  
"I only need the sling for today!" She again argued.  
  
"Robin, we can't have another accident to lose this witch. He's too dangerous. You had better go home and rest for today." Amon ordered. Robin glared back at him, but he was right. She was in no condition to hunt for a while. She could still at least work at Harry's to keep the STN advised on possible new witches.  
  
"C'mon Robin. I'll take you home." Karasuma offered.  
  
"Okay. Thank you." Robin responded.  
  
Karasuma helped her in the building and into the room Robin shared with Touko.  
  
"What happened?" Touko asked.  
  
"Just an accident. I'll be fine by tomorrow." Robin said.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow." Karasuma said. "Take care." She left.  
  
"Well, would you like any coffee?" Touko asked gesturing to the fresh pot she had made.  
  
Robin nodded. Robin woke up. She was halfway on her bed, but not on it. Her arms were stretched across the single mattress. Her lower half just rested on the ground. Almost like she had fell asleep while praying at the altar. Her hair was disheveled. She tried to move and the pain at her shoulder stopped her.  
  
Robin looked around the room. It was a wreck. Everything was strewn about. She thought for a moment. _Why is everything scattered? Touko...  
_  
She got up and dressed as quick as she could. Robin stepped out into the living room. It was even worse. The sofa stuffing was everywhere. Broken dishes were in the kitchen. Touko was no where to be found. Robin looked closely at the sofa. _It's been torn..._ She looked up to find scorch marks on the walls. _This is...But...I was...asleep. I think... Now that I think about it. I don't remember a whole lot from last night. I remember talking with Touko over a cup of coffee. Then I got up to go to bed and that's it. What happened?  
_  
She looked down as she thought. Robin was standing in a large blood stain. Robin was still puzzled when she walked into Harry's.  
  
"Robin!" Doujima called. "How are you okay?"  
  
"Yes..." Robin said absently. She glanced quickly at her new bandage she wrapped around her shoulder. You could still see it but she hoped that the customers wouldn't mind.  
  
"You sure?" Doujima asked. "Touko was taken into the hospital last night. Didn't you know?"  
  
"Oh! Touko..." Robin said. "Do they know what happened?"  
  
"Not really. Someone else had phoned in a ruckus to the police. The police got there and Touko was lying unconcious on the ground bleeding from her side. The ambulance came and got her. Amon didn't show up for briefing either this morning. Where were you?"  
  
"At home...I think. For some reason...I can't remember. I can't remember anything past getting up and going to get ready for bed. But I'm alright. Except for my shoulder." Robin explained.  
  
"That's odd..." Doujima responded. Robin managed working the daylight hours. The evening hours were when Harry's got busy with regular customers. Robin had just finished serving a couple their drinks and returning to the counter.  
  
A terrible pang hit her in the stomach and she stumbled clumsily.  
  
"Robin!" Doujima exclaimed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know...Just pain..." Robin stuttered. She was perspiring heavily. Robin began panting.  
  
Doujima looked around to see if anyone really had noticed. No one really. The owner had obviously seen Robin's problem and was stalling the customers himself. He turned and nodded back towards Doujima.  
  
"C'mon. I'm going to help you outside. Maybe the cool, fresh air will help." Doujima said helping Robin up. Robin leaned against the cool bricks. "It's so hot..."  
  
"You probably have a fever. You should go home." Doujima said.  
  
"No...I'm not sick." Robin gasped. "I can't...."  
  
A sharp pain hit her in her right hand. Robin winced.  
  
"Robin! You're in so much pain!" Doujima exclaimed.  
  
Robin doubled over onto her knees. She held her stomach and hissed through her teeth.  
  
"Robin! Robin!" Doujima called.  
  
Doujima cries became muffled. Robin's vision blurred as Doujima put on her earpiece to call the STN. Robin blacked out.  
  
She awoke in a black STN car. Karasuma was driving.  
  
"What...what happened...?" Robin asked.  
  
"I don't know. Doujima just called me off of a hunt with Amon and Sakaki." Karasuma replied.  
  
"Ohh..." Robin responded.  
  
"I'm taking you to a hospital to get checked out. I think you're sick. Doujima said you were in a lot of pain. Were you?" Karasuma asked.  
  
"Yes...It happened suddenly..." Robin answered. "She helped me outside because I became very warm. I blacked out after that."  
  
"Hmmm...." Karasuma said as she parked at the hospital. "Say, 'ah'" The doctor instructed Robin. He depressed her tongue. "Well, I don't really see anything wrong here. Temperature's normal. Reflexes normal. Pulse is strong. Overall I don't really see anything wrong. You sure she's sick? He asked Karasuma.  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't see her before when a friend said that she fell over in immense pain. Then she blacked out. She woke up in my car feeling fine."  
  
"Hmmm....Unusual. I don't know of anything that causes those sort of symptoms. Anyways, while you're here let me take a look at your shoulder." The doctor said.  
  
Robin removed the bandage.  
  
"Now that's odd..." The doctor muttered.  
  
"What...?" Robin and Karasuma said.  
  
"It's completely healed already. In just two days a bullet wound that went completely through your shoulder is healed. There's no scar tissue or even any signs that it was there in the first place. You can move your shoulder completely, right?"  
  
Robin demonstrated. "Yes... Doctor, how is Touko doing?"  
  
"Oh, Touko. Well whatever got a hold of her did a good job. There was massive damage to her side. Some puncture wounds even on the internal organs. The tissue damage resembles something like a dog shaking a toy or something else. You know, like this..." He demonstrated with his clipboard.  
  
Ehh...That's nice. Is she healing well though?" Karasuma asked.  
  
"Yes, she is doing quite fine though. She's making a speedy recovery as well."  
  
"Is she awake?" Robin inquired.  
  
"Yes, she woke up this morning. Would you like to visit her?" The doctor replied, marking more on his clipboard.  
  
"Yes, please...Is that alright with you Karasuma?"  
  
"Go ahead." She replied cheerfully. "Keep it short as you can though. If you're well, that means you can get back to Harry's. I'm sure they need the help there."  
  
"Alright..."  
  
Robin followed a nurse into her room. Touko was sitting upright reading a magazine. Her head was bandaged but her face was still soft. She smiled. "Hello, Robin. What brings you here?"  
  
"I came to see you. I don't really know what happened. That night...I can't remember past getting up to get ready to go to bed." Robin said.  
  
"Ohh....I'm not really sure either. It happened so quickly."  
  
"Can you tell me at least what you remember?"  
  
"Well, after you got up I stayed up for a little while afterwards. Then I heard this weird nose..."  
  
"What kind of noise?"  
  
"I don't know...Kind of a rumbling...Or even growling. I think that's what it was a growling noise, and it was coming from your room."  
  
"My room...?"  
  
"Yes, I got up to see what you were doing. I knocked and there was no answer but just that strange growling. It even got louder. I opened the door and something red-orange colored leapt at me."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Something really hairy and huge. It pinned me to the ground in the kitchen. I saw a flash of white. Like teeth. And then pain in my side. It picked me up and shook me from side to side and slammed my head into a cabinet. I was knocked out after that."  
  
Oh...." Robin replied.  
  
Karasuma knocked on the doorframe. "Robin...?"  
  
"Oh...I had better go, Touko. I have to finish working at Harry's." She got up and left the hospital room.  
  
"How are you Miss Karasuma?" Touko asked politely.  
  
"Fine...I can't say the same for Robin though. She's been acting strangely...I mean, since the night you were attacked and she was shot during a hunt."  
  
"Yes...Maybe she feels badly because she wasn't there when I got attacked."  
  
"But she had to have been there. I dropped her off." Karasuma pondered. Robin rode back to her place with Karasuma.  
  
"Karasuma...Have you heard anything from Amon?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing of importance. He and Sakaki were staked out at the Walled City all day today. He didn't brief us this morning. Just came in, grabbed Sakaki and left. Something's bothering him."  
  
Karasuma dropped Robin off at her apartment building.  
  
"He's going to hunt again tomorrow and I think you're on the list to come. Rest well." She drove off.  
  
The next morning at the STN offices, Karasuma came in early. Michael was there typing something on the computer.  
  
"I got done analyzing that bullet Robin was hit with in the Walled City." Michael explained. "It's called an Anti-Witch Bullet. The STN used them up until five years ago. Recently, only Elite hunters are even allowed use them for rare occasions."  
  
"But why, Robin?" Karasuma asked.  
  
"Dunno. This one was coated with Orbo." Michael shrugged.  
  
"Orbo? But then...Why didn't it have any effect on Robin?"  
  
"It has another substance mixed in with it. Wolf's DNA. Abyssinian Wolf's DNA."  
  
"Abysinian Wolf...I've never heard of it..."  
  
"Probably not. It's been extinct for some time now. It was in the Fertile Crescent. Inbetween the Tigris and the Euphrates River. It was thought of a child killer because of it's constant crimson fur color. Then it was thought of as the first werewolf. Despite its reputation, it had an uncanny knack for hunting. A single wolf can bring down a large male deer. These wolves were different because they didn't have packs and they were large so they didn't have to rely on a pack for its survival." He explained.  
  
"But why shoot somebody with it's DNA?" Karasuma asked.  
  
"That I don't have the answer to..." Michael responded. Robin stepped in from the elevator with Amon and Sakaki. Karasuma and Michael looked at Robin for a moment and then looked away.  
  
Robin wore her clothing from Harry's. She fell asleep in it. When they had called her for work, she thought it was best to just wear it and keep her trenchcoat handy.  
  
"We're going back on this hunt again. Karasuma take Robin. The witch was reported back at the warehouse by the Walled City. Let's go."  
  
Robin rode silently. She still felt that something was wrong. _Even Karasuma isn't talking to me. Could she think that I am responsible for what happened to Touko?  
_  
The car stopped. "Let's go." Karasuma ordered. She drew her Orbo gun.  
  
Robin left her coat in the car. She was starting to feel warm again faintly.  
  
Karasuma opened the garage door and they both ran in. Robin wore her glasses ready for attack.  
  
"Are you two in place?" Amon asked over the earpiece.  
  
"Yes." Karasuma responded.  
  
"Good. Continue with the operation." He replied.  
  
A clatter sounded. Both Karasuma and Robin gasped and turned to look at the source. A frightened man stood staring at the cans. He was perspiring heavily and panting. Karasuma moved first.  
  
"Freeze!" She said pointing the gun. Robin stood stolidly behind her.  
  
The man jumped back. "No, please...I didn't mean to hurt anybody." He pleaded.  
  
A light wind blew and shifted the clouds. The light from a full, white moon shone in through the barred windows. It landed upon Robin's pale skin. She looked up into the moon.  
  
Her breathing increased. Perspiration poured over her body. A moan of pain came from her as she doubled over her stomach. Robin's glasses slid off her face and fell to the ground. She brought her right hand up to her face; her left arm still holding her stomach. She clenched her jaws tightly together.  
  
"Robin...?" Karasuma said glancing back. "What's wrong?"  
  
Robin shook her head and hissed through her teeth. Her lips curled in pain.  
  
"What's going on?" Amon's voice asked over the earpiece.  
  
"I don't know. Something's wrong with Robin. We have the witch." Karasuma replied turning to Robin but she still held her gun to the witch. "Robin, what is wrong?!"  
  
"I...don't know..." She gasped out. "Pain...." Robin snarled and made a deep growling noise. Her hands cracked again. Her fingernails grew out curved and pointed. They turned a blackish color. Robin's ears grew and pointed slightly. Her canine teeth grew out prominently. She stopped.  
  
Her blue-green eyes stared at the transfixed witch. Robin glanced at Karasuma who was also aghast. She went back to the witch. She grinned; showing her lethal canines and leapt at him. Robin knocked and pinned him to the ground. He was still so frightened and tremblimg underneath her.  
  
Robin dug her claws of one hand into his shoulder.  
  
"Gah! Get her off of me!" He screamed. His shoulder bleeding profusely all over Robin's hand.  
  
Robin grinned wickedly again. She raised her other hand to strike.  
  
Something sharp stung in her side. Robin turned to look. Karasuma stood with the smoking Orbo gun aimed back at Robin. Sakaki came running up behind her. Robin's vision blurred as she regained her senses and she blacked out on top of the witch. Her claws retracted from the witch's flesh and became normal fingernails again. Her ears and teeth returned to normal.  
  
She looked as if she was sleeping and nothing had ever happened. "Karasuma!" Sakaki yelled when he ran up to her. "What's going on?" He saw Robin wounded from the side on top of the witch. Karasuma lowered her gun from her poise.  
  
She still panted from her panic.  
  
"Karasuma...Did you....?" Sakaki asked without finishing.  
  
She nodded solemnly. Karasuma sank to the ground.  
  
"We have a Code 2!" Sakaki called out over the earpiece.  
  
The witch was too frightened to move. He was still bleeding at his shoulder and perspiring from nausea. He blacked out as well.  
  
Robin woke up to the sterile smell. She focused on the white surroundings and sat up. She held her head immediately from an immense headache.  
  
"Oh you're awake! You shouldn't be up!" A nurse said as she poked her head into the room.  
  
"My head hurts." Robin bluntly said.  
  
"I would think so....You've been out since yesterday night when they brought you in." She fished out some aspirin in her pocket and gave it to Robin.  
  
Robin looked over sat the clock and it was six o'clock in the evening. "What happened?"  
  
"There's someone here from the STN-J to explain that to you." She responded after checking Robin's fluid levels. She walked back out. "She's awake now if you'd like to go in." She said to someone that Robin couldn't see.  
  
Karasuma walked in with a stern face and shut the door while looking at Robin, like she could see the answer to her upcoming question. She grabbed a chair and sat beside Robin but not too closely. "What happened?" She asked finally.  
  
"What do you mean?" Robin asked, confused.  
  
"You don't remember do you." She replied.  
  
"I remember going on the hunt with you and we had cornered that witch."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"I....I don't remember. Wait, I remember something fuzzily....I remember looking at you. You had your gun aimed at me. I was one top of the witch...That's it."  
  
"Do you know why I was aiming at you?"  
  
Robin shook her head.  
  
"I had already shot you." Karasuma said.  
  
"You....shot me?" Robin asked.  
  
Karasuma nodded. "Do you know why?"  
  
Robin again shook her head.  
  
"You were going to kill the witch."  
  
"I....What?"  
  
"You had changed....Sort of. You turned into some kind of animal. You had attacked him. You had put a good sized hole in his shoulder. You were ready to slash his throat open with your claws. You were out of control. You were some kind of animal or a beast." Karasuma tried to explain. Her own memories stirring up emotions.  
  
"A...Beast?" Robin asked. She was dazed by this bizarre and disturbing information.  
  
Karasuma nodded. "It was a full moon last night, but there was some cloud cover. It blew away and the moon started to light up the warehouse we were in. The light hit you and you reacted and changed. You weren't yourself."  
  
"I changed into an animal?" Robin still a little confused. The sun set slowly behind her.  
  
"Not entirely. Just fangs, claws and pointed ears." It didn't last long. When I shot you, you went down almost immediately. And you changed back."  
  
"Karasuma....What's wrong with me?" Robin asked.  
  
The dusk twilight darkened the room. Robin lifted up her hands to see. She did feel now a presence, and it was coming from under her skin.

The sunset completely from the window and the sky turned its nightly purple color. The very top of the moon rose in the clear sky. Robin suddenly gasped and cringed in pain.  
  
"It's...happening. Karasuma....help..." She gasped.  
  
Karasuma stood, staring at Robin for moment.  
  
"Where?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"Outside..." Robin croaked.  
  
Robin's hand cracked and her fingernails extended into claws. She cut the IV fluid line in the middle, spilling fluids. She swung her body over the side of the bed and collapsed again in pain.  
  
"Robin!" Karasuma called.  
  
"Stay back...." Robin said turning to her.  
  
Her lips curled animalistically around her teeth that were already lengthening. She crawled across the floor to the window. Robin clenched the window sill and her claws sank into the window frame, splintering it.  
  
Robin climbed out the window and fell onto the ground outside. Karasuma ran to the window frame but avoiding the splinters. Robin crawled further into a ditch with high growth. She misjudged a wary step and tumbled further down into the creek that travelled the ditch. Robin landed in the clear water. She coughed at some water that went into her windpipe.  
  
The overpowering moon rose into the sky. Robin felt the weight of the moonlight bearing down on her. Her jaws were tightly clenched together. Her jaws and nose projected outward into a canine muzzle. Robin's arms wrapped around her stomach tightly in pain. Deep crimson-red fur covered shoulders. Her muscles bunched together on her arms and legs. Her legs tore the seams apart on her pants up to her mid thigh. The crimson fur now covered her shoulders; it started down her back and began to cover her legs. Her pointed ears again moved to the top of her head making her hair fall down. He began to grow as a mane down her neck and ended inbetween her enlarging shoulder muscles. A dark red-brown color grew from her hands and up to her elbows. It covered her hindpaws that now stuck out of her ripped shoes and crawled up to her knees. It started to grow down her back from the blinde fur-mane. Robin's feet turned digitgrade like a wolf's hind feet. Under Robin's vice-jaw, a light tan color of fur began to grow down Robin's chin and down her taut shirt. Her abdomen muscles tightened together as the fur grew downwards. A tail sprung out of the back side of her now black shorts with the brown color on top and red-crimson underneath. The brown color rimmed the outside of her mouth and jowls that still curled upon her starkling white fangs. It outlined her tightly shut eyes and it tipped her erect wolf ears that poked out of her long blonde fur. Blonde bangs hung down on the side of her face. Black pads formed on her hind feet and on the balls and fingertips of her hands.  
  
Robin opened her blue-green eyes. The whites of them instantly turned yellow. She turned her still gentle eyes upwards to the moon.  
  
Karasuma watched and heard Robin make her mournful howl. She had watched the whole thing, petrified. Robin now was this beast. Robin now could have towered over Amon and tear a car in half it looked like. Karasuma didn't know what to do. Scared like a child backed into a corner.  
  
"Karasuma, where are you!" The voice loudly said over her earpiece. It made her jump. Karasuma froze for a moment and looked to see if Robin heard.  
  
Robin turned to the noise. Her eyes were on Karasuma, but in a gentle stare. Her still blonde eyebrows even expressed a sadness now. Karasuma stared back at her in fear. Fear like a doe has at the most likely oncoming predator, a wolf.  
  
"Karasuma, the witch is loose. Get back to the warehouse with Robin and help us capture him!" Amon's voice said with a tinge of anger at her delay.  
  
Karasuma turned to look again at Robin down in the waterway. Nothing was there, except the tattered remains of black fabric and her torn shoes. She looked up and saw Robin loping off in the distance on all fours. Her wet paw and handprints headed towards the warehouse.  
  
"Where are they?" Amon questioned angrily.  
  
Karasuma screeched her car to a halt and jumped out and ran to them.  
  
"Where's Robin?!" Amon turned and asked her with an angry glare.  
  
A crash sounded before Karasuma could answer. An animal roared loudly and then a man screamed.  
  
"Go see what that was. I'm going to find Robin." Amon said.  
  
Karasuma and Sakaki nodded and ran towards the back of the warehouse. They can to an abrupt halt when they came to the scene. Red blood was drug everywhere. The animal roared again and they looked up. They saw, played out in shadows, the gore and grusomeness of the man's death. The beast tore into his flesh and brought him down easily.  
  
"Sakaki, WAIT!" Karasuma yelled before she could get to him.  
  
Sakaki turned around the corner to face the animal. His gun drawn he stopped and promptly aimed at the creature's back while it was occupied. However, Sakaki was taken aback at the beast.  
  
The wolf's ears rotated at Sakaki's arrival. She turned in a snarl, flashing her lethal white, canines. Bloody fabric hung from her lower jaw and the red mess covered her muzzle and stained her lighter fur down her neck. She snarled warningly at Sakaki.  
  
Sakaki was frozen in terror. He stood there shaking. His gun fell from his hand and clattered onto the ground.  
  
The noise set the wolf's attack. She leapt at Sakaki. She lifted him off of the ground and pinned him with his arms outstretched to either side against the concrete wall. The wolf stood fully on her hind paws and roared at Sakaki who shut his eyes tightly.  
  
Her blonde hackles rose as she snarled again at him. Her saliva dribbled down to the floor. She roared loudly at him deafening his ears temporarily.  
  
Sakaki slightly opened one of his eyes and looked in the face of his predator. Her blue eyes and blonde hair looked familiar. He looked down on her neck. _That pendant...._ The wolf shoved her vice-like jaws closer to him and he looked away.  
  
Something clicked in the back of the wolf's mind. She closed her jaw but continued to glare at her vicitim. _This is....Sakaki...?_ Her expression softened now even more. She turned to look at the other human who was just as frightened. _Karasuma...? But..._ She dropped Sakaki and looked at her own bloodied paws, and then she looked at her other victim, dead on the floor.  
  
Pure shock and fear hit Robin's mind at the same time. She realized what she had become and what she had done. She backed away from Sakaki and Karasuma at the same time. She fixed her own stare of fear on them. Her ears pinned back and her tail tucked inbetween her hind legs. She heard the footsteps of someone approaching which had to be Amon. She walked back on her hind legs and she turned and ran on all fours away from the warehouse.  
  
Rain began to fall outside. As she ran, mud splashed up and into her fur. She felt she had to get away as far as possible from the warehouse.  
  
Robin kept running. She was soaking wet with her fur and the clung that still clung to her body. New smells and sounds toyed with her heightened senses. Her sight was quite sharper even without her glasses. However, the colors faded into blacks, whites and greys that had a hint of the original color.  
  
At sunrise, she tired. Robin had covered put a great distance between her and the forsaken warehouse. The rain now lightly sprinkled. She sought cover underneath a park bridge. She stopped and lapped up the water that flowed underneath. Robin was exhausted. She walked (on all fours) back up the muddy bank under the bridge. Her new even stronger muscles ached with exhaustion. The wolf flopped over on her side into the mud; covering the one side of her fur. She panted easily and sunk into a deep sleep.  
  
It had only been four hours before her hearing picked up a familiar voice coming from above her. Robin opened her eyes. The dawning light was just beginning. The voice called out again.  
  
"Robin! Robin, where are you?!"  
  
_Karasuma....What....?_ Robin struggled to lift her heavy body on her feet. The slick mud caused her to fall. She yelped loudly and fell to a whimper.  
  
"Robin...?" Karasuma questioned the howls.  
  
"Kara...Karasuma." Robin called back out with her unfamiliar mouth and tongue. Part of her longed to see Karasuma's caring face, the other glowered at the thought of a craft-user.  
  
"Robin...What happened?" Karasuma asked, sliding down the bank to meet her.  
  
Robin lifted her muddy face to hers. "I don't know. It...just happened." Robin tried to explain.  
  
"But...Why? I'm sure you don't know..." Karasuma pondered.  
  
Robin shrugged. "I don't even know how to turn back into a human...I need a bath. I still have the blood on me..."  
  
"Why did you kill him? We don't kill the witches." Karasuma asked.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think that I was in my right form of mind. I knew it was happening but I couldn't stop it. I couldn't control myself." Robin shuddered at her last statement.  
  
"Wait...What if Michael could analyze some of your DNA? Maybe he could explain all of this...Come with me back to the office. I'm sure Michael is the only one there before dawn." Karasuma offered.  
  
"I don't know...What about the security?"  
  
"I have a blanket you could cloak yourself in."  
  
"Wouldn't that make it more suspicious?"  
  
"Nah....Michael is the only one there watching the security monitors. I'm sure that it would be safe. Let's go before it gets any later." Karasuma stood and grabbed Robin's arm.  
  
"But..."  
  
Too late. They were already headed towards Karasuma's car. Karasuma threw the blanket over Robin.  
  
"Stay low..."  
  
They entered Raven's Flat quietly. Robin was happy to back in a familiar environment, even though she couldn't really see with the dim lighting.  
  
"Miss Karasuma, what are you....Who's that?"  
  
"It's Robin." She answered for Robin.  
  
"Well...You've grown..."Michael replied with a suspicious tone.  
  
"Michael..."Robin said solemnly.  
  
"You sound sick." He added nonchalantly.  
  
"Michael, enough with the remarks. Robin needs your help." Karasuma said bluntly.  
  
"With what?" Michael said finally turning to her.  
  
"Well...It's kinda hard to explain..." Karasuma started.  
  
"It's okay.." Robin said finally. She pulled the cloak away from her head and face. Half of her face was still covered with dry mud.  
  
"Robin!" Michael exclaimed. "What happened? Did a witch do this?"  
  
Robin shrugged. "I don't know. We were hoping that you could tell us."  
  
"Hmm...." Michael looked her over. "Your fur...It's crimson..."  
  
"Yes, well....Remember the witch we were hunting? Robin got a hold of him first." Karasuma explained as easily as possible. She saw Robin wince.  
  
"No, I mean her actual fur color is crimson."  
  
Karasuma realized what he was getting at. "Like that wolf you were telling me about."  
  
Michael nodded. He saw the confused look on Robin's face. "That bullet you were shot with a few days ago was coated with wolf's blood and orbo. But, it still doesn't explain your change really."  
  
Michael looked at Robin's hand that clutched the cloak around her body.  
  
"What's that?" He asked.  
  
"Oh...I forgot it was there. It's the severed IV dripper from the hospital." Robin said.  
  
"Hmm....Let me see your hand."  
  
Robin extended her arm. Michael, careful avoid her claws, examined it carefully.  
  
"I could get a blood sample from this. I would be able to examine it and it may confirm our idea that the bullet caused this."  
  
"Could you tell me if I could change back?"  
  
"I dunno." He replied. He had already started fiddling with the tube. Blood came from it. He gathered it in an empty water bottle.  
  
"Want me to take it out?" He asked after he put the bottle in a drawer.  
  
Robin nodded.  
  
"Alright. This is the best way I know how. You won't do anything to me right?"  
  
Robin, stunned by his question of trust, shook her head "yes". She got a firm grip on the desk with her other hand and planted her hind paws on the ground. Robin felt Michael get a frim grip of the intrusive tube. She closed her eyes.  
  
Michael yanked. Hard. Robin whimpered. The tube and needle came out quickly but the wound started to bleed. Michael wrapped it quickly to stop the bleeding.  
  
"There...I think maybe you should go, Robin. The office will be opening soon." Michael suggested.  
  
"But....Where can I go?" Robin asked.


End file.
